Our past
by loveuseth
Summary: The story of Tala and Kai's past. What really happened to them?
1. Chapter 1

**I am sorry but I am not having amy ideas for my other story so I am postponig it... But I will not give up until I've finished it!**

**Meanwhile I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.**

The clock located in the tower of the church gave the twelve chimes of midnight. Everything was deserted. Or almost…

Bright red hair, blown by the harsh cold wind, covered the ice blue eyes of the tall young male that stood in the middle of the cemetery. In front of him, two graves lay. In them, it could be read:

Alexandra Valkov - 1953-1996  
Loving mother, beloved wife and dear friend.

Nikolai Valkov - 1950-1996  
Father, husband, and above all, friend.

- Mom, Dad… I can't believe it's been one year already… You can't imagine how much we miss you. Even if she tries not to show it, I know she misses you… -the male sighed- I wish you could be here. If not for us then for Tala… You should both be here for him.

Another red haired blue eyed angel like figure, this one a female, approached slowly, trying to go unnoticed and silently watching the male. He knelt in front of the graves, quietly saying his goodbyes and turned to leave, finding himself face to face with the female.

- Erika? What are you doing here at this hour? I thought you'd be at home, sleeping.

- First, _my dear twin_, you too are here at _this hour_ –she answered sarcastically- and second…it was a year ago that Mom and Dad died, Alex, I just wanted to come visit them.

- I thought you didn't like to come here, looks like I was wrong.

- No, Alex, you're not… I _hate_ coming here. I just came because of them…

The boy, Alex, could not help but notice a hint of nostalgia and sadness in her voice. - You miss them a lot, don´t you?

The answer was soft and barely audible: - More than you can imagine…

The two of them were grateful for the comforting veil of silence that covered them. There were no words needed for them to understand each other.

Finally, the female, Erika, broke the silence: -Let's go home. This place gives me the chills…or it could just be the cold Russian air… Besides I'm totally worn out from Tala's birthday party.

- Tala… - Alex suddenly came to a realization - You didn't leave him alone at home, did you?

- Of course not, Alexander! He's sleeping in the car. I wouldn't even _dream_ of leaving my 1 year-old brother alone at home!

The male exhaled in relief: - Good. We should go back now; I don't like to leave him alone in place like this…

Erika nodded, understanding what he was feeling, and leaned down to drop a kiss on each of their parents' photos.

She stood up again and together they started walking towards the car.

As they got close to the car, they could hear crying so they rushed to get there. In a single motion, Erika opened the door and grabbed her baby brother, hugging him.

-Shhhh… We're here, Tal…

-Hush…It's okay…

As Tala calmed down, comforted by both his siblings, Alexander asked him:

-What's wrong, Wolf? Did something happen?

-Scared…no there…

-We're sorry, Tal…We didn't mean to scare you, we just had to go do something important and you were sleeping…-Erika explained softly -We're sorry…

-'Lex and Erika no leave?

-No, Wolf, we'll never leave you- reassured Alexander- Now, how about we all go home and get some sleep?

-No tired!

Sure enough, Tala was wide awake.

-In that case, we'll find something to do 'till you're sleepy again. – Erika knew that they wouldn't be able to put him to sleep unless he wanted to, so they just promised themselves a nice and warm cup of coffee.

The siblings all got in the car and headed home.

Eventually, they sat down on the couch, the youngest cuddled between his older brother and sister, looking through the family photo album and the siblings all ended up falling asleep there.


	2. Chapter 2

They woke up the next morning when they heard the doorbell ring. It was not common for them to have visitors. Especially after their parents' death…

Alexander finally got up and headed to the entrance hall. -I'll go see who it is.

When he opened the door he was face to face with a black haired, red eyed woman. She seemed nervous as she held the bundle in her arms closer to her chest.

-Hello, Alexander. - At his confused stare she explained – You probably don't remember me as it is the first time in five years that I come here. My name is Viktoriya Hiwatari. I'm a friend of your parents. In fact…can I talk to them?

-I remember you but… That…will not be possible…

-I can come back at a better time…

Alex interrupted her: -My parents died a year ago…

Her eyes widened: -I'm sorry… I didn't…know about that…

-But if you need something we might be able to help. Come in…

He closed the door after she came in and lead her to the living room where Erika was with Tala.

Tala, as any other child his age would do, asked: -'Lex, who that?

-Erika, Tala, this is Viktoriya Hiwatari. She's a family friend. - He then turned to Viktoriya – Mrs. Hiwatari, this are my siblings, Erika and Tala.

-Erika? It's been a long time since we've seen each other; you changed so much… But, unfortunately, Dmitry and I haven't been able to visit… It's so good to see you. And please, just call me Viktoriya or Vik, if you prefer. – She said as they sat down. - But I did not know they had had another baby…

Erika and Alexander looked at each other, knowing that that was a painful memory.

-Tala was born in the same day our parents died in the crash… The doctors were able to save him, even though he was born prematurely…- Erika explained. In the meantime, Tala had crawled into Erika's lap, trying to comfort her, despite being too young to understand what they were really talking about.

-I am truly sorry for your loss… I came here hoping they could help me, but…

-What do you need? Maybe we could help…-Alex proposed again.

At that moment, there was a whimper coming from the bundle in the woman's arms. They all looked. It was a baby with dual colored hair and eyes that were unseen as the child went back to sleeping peacefully.

Viktoriya began explaining: -This is Kai, my son. He is the reason I'm here…- she continued, ignoring their puzzled looks –Kai's grandfather is not exactly…sane. He came into our house t-two days ago. He k-killed his own s-son… Dmitry was trying to protect Kai but Voltaire shot him! And now he wants to take Kai! I d-don't know what to d-do…

-You were hoping our parents would keep Kai safe here, right? - Erika asked softly, while moving to give the woman a comforting hug, being careful not to hurt neither Kai nor Tala. –You can leave him with us; he'll be safe here…

-B-But I…

-Erika's right. We took care of Tala, we could do it again. Trust us.

-It's my only choice…

Erika now had her attention on the baby. –How old is he?

-He turned nine months old on the 15th. Would you like to hold him? – Viktoriya asked Alex, seeing as Erika had Tala in her lap.

That caught Alexander's attention. –Sure. - The woman gently placed the baby into his arms.

Alex had just wrapped his arms around the baby when the child woke up, his big amethyst eyes opening slowly and staring straight at Alex, before squirming. Viktoriya took over and brought the child back to her.

-Hey baby boy. Sleep well? - Kai slowly rubbed his eyes and calmed down. Viktoriya then handed the baby back to Alex, who held Kai in a loose embrace, his arms gently holding the child against his body.

Big amethyst eyes clashed with ice blue ones, until the child cuddled up to Alex. –That's so sweet! He's normally really shy around strangers. Especially men! - The Hiwatari woman smiled. - …I know he'll be fine here; he'll be in good hands…

Erika smiled and pulled Tala onto her arms, getting up and sitting next to Alex so that they could take a look at the baby. –Tal, this is Kai. He will live with us now. We have to take care of him and protect him, alright? – Tala only nodded at her explanation, smiling softly at Kai, who smiled back.

-I have to go, now. I can't stay… -The siblings all turned to look at Viktoriya. – I wasn't able to bring a lot of things with me while running away… Whatever I could bring that belonged to Kai is in this bag, along with his medical record – she said while pointing to a diaper bag that was on the floor, near her feet. – But I must leave now…

-Already? But…

-I really can't stay… It wouldn't be safe. For any of us…

She walked over to Alex, who handed her the baby. Viktoriya hugged Kai and kissed him on the forehead. –Be good, alright Kai? Don't give them too much trouble… Goodbye, baby boy… - she kissed him again before giving him to Erika, because Tala had now crawled into Alexander's lap. –Take care of him… - the woman said while walking to the door with tears in her eyes.

-We will…


	3. Chapter 3

Alex spent the rest of that day turning the old guest room in a baby room for Kai, while Erika cared for both Kai and Tala.

When night came, everyone was just ready to fall into bed. Alex was holding Kai in his arms, giving him his night time bottle to put him to sleep, while Tala was cuddling with Erika on the couch watching TV. Kai fell asleep in no time and Alex put him in his cot and went to take a bath and change into his night time clothes.

Alex soon walked out from the bathroom in his black pajama bottoms and white t-shirt. He smiled at seeing Tala and Erika flat out on the couch. They looked so peaceful with their eyes closed. Alex gently picked Tala up in his arms and woke Erika up, telling her to go to bed.

He walked to the room next to his and laid Tala on the bed, pecking him gently on the cheek. -'Night, Wolf. Sleep tight.

- Hn… Bwother…?

-Go to sleep Tal.

- Hn…

-Just go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. - Tala did as he was told and slowly closed his tired eyes.

Alex went to his own room and fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

An hour later, in her room, Erika tossed and turned in her sleep. It was the same dream, as always. Receiving a phone call, having someone telling her their parents were dead but they had saved the baby; the rush to the hospital; arguing with Alex, telling him that the baby was the reason their parents were dead, hatred soaring through her and hearing Tala cry for the first time…seeing her parents' figures telling her she didn't deserve a family…

She woke up suddenly, her eyes wide, tears streaming down her face, breathing uneven. Erika was still tormented that, for a fleeting moment, she had truly hated her baby brother… she had wished he didn't exist, and then maybe her parents would be alive… Then she had heard Tala crying for the first time, she had seen how small and fragile he really was and she realized that he was part of her family, what was left of her parents…

In nights like this she always went to sleep with Alex, he calmed her down. So she got up and went straight to his room. But she didn't expect that Alex was not sleeping alone…

Erika noted how cute he looked holding both Tala and Kai gently in his arms, the children cuddling up to him for the warmth and comfort.

She slowly tiptoed and sneaked in the bed with them, giving each one a kiss on the forehead. She giggled to herself noticing that, for once, they were making full use of Alexander's king sized bed.


	4. Chapter 4

At dawn, Tala was woken up by an odd sound. But because he was so warm and cozy, he ignored it and just tried to fall back asleep. When the noise didn't stop he sat up, rubbing his eyes lazily, and looked around. He discovered that the noise was coming from Kai.

Seeing that his siblings were asleep, he climbed over Alex, getting a groan out of him, and reached for Kai. Tala slowly caressed Kai's cheek with his small hand. –No cry… It okay… No wakey 'Lex 'nd Erika…-Kai slowly stopped his whimpering and Tala smiled at that.

On the previous afternoon, when Kai was taking a nap, Tala had asked his sister for a story before taking a nap of his own. Instead of a story, Erika had told him that now he was Kai's big brother and he had to take care of Kai and protect him just like Alexander and Erika did for him.

Kai had been put to sleep in the playpen set in Tala's room, so when Tala went to sleep the last thing he saw was Kai. He dreamt of what his sister had told him about protecting Kai.

When both of them woke up from their naps, Erika set them in front of the TV watching "The Corpse Bride", Tala's favorite movie. But at some point Kai got scared and started to cry. Erika, who had been watching the film with them, had picked up Kai and rubbed his back comfortingly. Tala then asked why Kai was crying. –He just got a bit scared because of the film, Tal. Don't worry.-Had assured Erika.

Tala had a serious look on his face, altering between staring at Kai and then at the TV. After a few minutes he had looked at Erika. –Turn off. Me don' like it anymore!

Erika had just stared at him completely surprised. –But, Tal, that's your favorite movie!

Tala just had replied that it scared Kai so he didn't like it anymore.

As Erika watched them quietly interacting this morning, it just proved her again that Tala really loved Kai, the way only a child could, and would protect him no matter what. That made her proud, more than anything else.

She was aware that Alex was also awake and watching them. They both knew they had made the right decision. They would protect Kai with all they've got.


End file.
